Sino
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: This is centering around Raven in my made up fanasty world. This is a very screwy story. Damn muses are evil. Please read it so you know what I'm talking about. Review as well. Rock On!


This story is, well you have to read to find out what it's really about. I wrote this   
story and I truly believe that I am screwed up in the head. I am sorry if I offended   
anyone. Mona is Molly Holly in my story. Raven's real name is Scott Levy. This   
is rated PG-13 for the graphic natural. The WWFE owns all characters. I own   
nothing. Don't sue. I am a Raven-ette. He is the coolest person in the world, so   
I mean no disrespect to him. I was kind of inspired by Travis's song "Why does  
It always Rain on me?" Its a cool song and you should buy their cd to help   
support them. Sino means Fate in Spanish (Thanks to EVIL Jess for that). Sam   
is Spike Dudley's name.  
  
  
  
^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^  
  
I think I infect people. Not the good kind of infecting, like how Mona's   
personalty infects people and make them smile, but the kind of infection   
that at first is a large red blotchy spot on your hand, then it gets itchier and   
itchier until you finally scratch it and you end up ripping your skin off you   
hand and get an infection. That kind.   
  
  
I am the black cloud. I am the black sheep. I am *this* close to being the bringer   
of death and destruction. I wonder about how it all started. Perhaps as a child. All   
those "angles" in ECW and WCW weren't to far from the truth. My mother was   
a horrible person. My parents rarely watched over me. Luckily, I was a good   
person. If I was some sort of evil, dark person as a child.... I'm sure many   
people would've been hurt by now. But I was a happy child. I was mostly alone. I liked it   
that way. I still do sometimes. On my parents big farm in New Jersey, there were   
woods in the back. That's where I first found out I was weird, different, whatever.   
  
  
A group of local kids that I had try so hard to join their ranks, they had been   
trying to get someone to go into one of those stereotypical old, deserted   
farmhouse's, where an old man had "died" and his soul still haunted the place.   
Everyone had to have ONE of those growing up. Well, I wanted to be accepted,   
so I walked up to the leader of the group and looked him right in the eyes and   
told him I'd go. The kids all laughed. Sometimes I still hear their laughter in my   
dreams. I disregarded the laughter and more forcefully said it. The leader laughed   
a little, then looked me in the eyes and asked if this is what I seriously wanted to   
do. He told me the consequences and everything, but even as a child I was a little   
bit of a daredevil. I told him yes, with my chin defiantly up in the air and I   
marched up to the old stairs and walked inside. Nothing scary happened that   
night. In the morning I walked outside to see the group all waiting for me. I was   
about to speak, when all of a sudden all of the windows in the house all opened.   
Screams and running away fast ensued. I wasn't really that frighten, but I followed   
them anyway, still silent.   
  
  
When we got to a clearing in the trees, they all looked and me and started saying  
such hurtful things about me. They called me "Satan's child" and a witch and   
other things I don't even want to think about today. They grabbed me and used   
some rope and hung me upside down, still saying that I was a witch and should   
be hung. I was still quiet through all of this and that just got them madder and   
madder. They started getting some large sticks and they hit me with them. Over   
and over and over again. I couldn't stand it anymore and I screamed out loud and   
told them to stop. I started crying. They laughed evil Satanic laughs and one of   
the boys got an even larger stick and he pulled down my pants. He was about to   
do something really bad, when all of a sudden the perfectly sunny skies, suddenly   
were full of dark foreboding clouds and it started raining really bad. The guys all   
got spooked and the one dropped the stick. Suddenly, a lightening bolt struck the   
guy who had the stick in his hands. He was fried. No one could have saved him.   
All of the other boys all ran out of their extremely fast, forgetting about poor little Scott.   
  
  
It was just me swinging upside down in a thunderstorm, next to the ashes of what   
was left of the boy. The night went on and I ended up talking to the ashes. I   
hadn't eaten anything for 2 whole days by then and I doubted my parents would   
notice I was missing. I had a couple of prophecy's, dreams whatever you'd call it.   
The first one was my mother coming and saving me, but as her mirage got closer   
to me, she seemed to notice that it was me and she laughed evilly and turned around   
and went back. The next one was I saw myself older and looking over the bodies   
of the others. One of them had blond hair and was a girl. The other looked like one   
of the guys in the group.   
  
  
That's why I'm so sorry, Mona. Ya know I did love you...but it was destined to   
end like this. I couldn't have stopped it no matter how hard I tried. And tried I   
did. I employed the "Ninja Girl" just so you would get the hint and leave. Did   
you?? No. The old 'Holly' spirit got the best of you and you didn't leave. You just   
got closer. To me and to your final destination. I am sorry. I will miss you.   
You're "cousin" on the other hand deserved what he got. He never even liked   
you anyway. I just feel bad that he was the last person you screamed for before   
you're magnificent end. 'Crash, Oh, Crash! Help' Will be your final words. Not   
"No Scott No" Or even a good-bye to you're Sam. Nope. I bet you didn't even   
know Crash's real name back in New Jersey. It was Sino. 


End file.
